Camp Konaha
by SasuXSaku4LIFE
Summary: What happens when the naruto characters go to a school camp where boys and girls are paired together in a cabin. What happens when the boy and girl is Sasuke and Sakura.


**Me: **This is my new story about a school camp! Hope you like it!

**Sakura: **This has to be the best idea you have had!

**Me: **Thank you! Thank you! I don't own Naruto! Now that that's over lets get to the story!

Sakura's POV

"SAKURA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! OR WELL BE LATER FOR THE BUS!" said Ino. Me and Ino share an apartment together but she is all excited about camp, but not just any camp. A school camp called Camp Konaha! Instead of going to school everyday we stay at camp!

"Chill Ino! I'll be ready in five! We will make the bus in time!" I said trying to calm Ino down.

"OK. Just hurry please."

Sakura's POV

At the Bus

Ino hurried to the bus as I walked to it with my backpack on my back and my iPod in my ears. I was the last to get on and there wasn't any seats except a seat by the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha, but he made every girl that sat by him move. Even though I like him, I don't hang all over him like his stalkers do.

"Hey can I sit by you?"

"Hn," he said looking out the window and after answering a couple seconds later.

"I'll take that as an OK," I said as I sat down and listened to my favorite song Know Your Enemy by Green Day.

Sasuke's POV

"Hey, can I sit by you?" said the pink haired girl.

Oh great a fan girl.

**I don't know she is too sexy to be a stalker.**

Who the hell are you?

**Oh I'm your inner and I make you realize things that you don't want to admit like you liking that girl and thinking that she is a total hottie!**

_I don't think she is a hottie! _

** Well you better answer her because she is staring at us.**

"Hn."

**Wow nice vocabulary. You could talk to her. I mean look she has perfect curves in all directions and I know you would LOVE to tap that!**

_Shut up I don't!_

**Yes you do and I know because I'm inside your head! You can't lie to me! And you guys have something in common.**

_Like what?_

**Your favorite band is Green Day, and her favorite band in Green Day.**

_And how would know that?_

**Because she is listening to all their CD's.**

_Shut up and go away!_

** Ok but I WILL be back!**

Sakura's POV

At the camp

_That was a LONG trip_, I thought.

** Oh come on! You know you liked that Sasuke let only you sit by him, and you were dieing to kiss him! He is just SO yummy.**

_He is so not. He wishes he could tap this._

**No I think YOU wish he would tap you!**

_Totally NOT!!! Leave me ALONE!!!_

**OK but I will be back!**

"Hey Sakura how was the trip with Sasuke!" said Ino behind her as she got off the bus.

"He didn't talk to me the whole trip if you looking for details," I said as I grabbed my suitcase from the pile that was forming.

"Are you for real! I'm sorry. I know how much you like him!" she said.

"Its Ok, I think I am ganna see his real colors this year of camp."

"ATTENSION ALL CAMP STUDENTS!" said the principal of the camp, Tsunada. " THE CABIN ARRANGEMEANTS ARE DIFFERENT THIS YEAR! IT IS BOY GIRL ARRANGMEANTS. I TRUST ALL OF YOU TO MAKE GOOD DISISHIONS THIS YEAR! THE PERSON YOU ARE BUNKING WITH WILL BE YOUR PARTNER FOR ALL PAIR ACTIVITIES SO GET ALONG! ALL THE ARRANGEMENTS ARE FINAL. SO NO SWITCHING ROOMS! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE YEAR AT CAMP KONAHA!"

Everyone ran to the sheet except me who waited for the group to clear. I walked up to the sheet and looked for my name. Sakura Harono cabin A1. I grabbed my things and walked into the cabin and to find Sasuke Uchiha unpacking his things.

**OMG! You got a cabin with HIM! LOL! I'm ganna LOVE this camp! Just look at his body! It's perfect!**

_Shut up and go AWAY!_

**Fine! **

I then walked casually to the bunk beds like nothing happened.

Sasuke' s POV

"Hey I get bottom bunk and you can have the top," I said as I turned around and saw the girl that sat by me on the bus.

**YES! We got the pink haired hottie!!!!!**

_SHUT UP! She isn't a hottie. She is most likely a fan girl. Just wait for the screaming._

"Thanks," she said as she sat her bags on the top bunk and climbed up.

**HAHA! She isn't a fan girl. Just look at her ass!**

_No! I am ganna finish packing and then go swimming. End of conversation. _

Sasuke finished packing his three bags, took out his blue swimming trunks, and walks into the bathroom.

After he changed, he walked out of the bathroom to find Sakura asleep on his bed. Sasuke lowered he head to the pillow and let her sleep.

Sasu: Aw Sasuke's actually nice and sweet.

Sakura: Yeah will he ever show it when I am wake or be his heartless self all the time?

Sasuke: I can hear you.

Sasu: That's all for now! Thanks for reading!


End file.
